


Discipline

by DreamFandomTrash



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dom/sub, Kidnapping mentioned, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Porn with a hint of Plot, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, a dash of Feminization, even if they are both cis-men and this isn't omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamFandomTrash/pseuds/DreamFandomTrash
Summary: Doctor Chilton lacks manners, and the Dragon decides to punish the little thing for its insolence. Frederick may not be a fast learner but luckily, or rather unluckily, for him they have plenty of time.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Francis Dolarhyde
Kudos: 4





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing a pure-smut fic, especially with kinks, so I do hope the filth is of a decent quality. Also like, Frederick and Francis are an underrated rare(ish)-pair so I figured some content for them was necessary. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Also, just to clarify:  
> The Dragon: It/Its/Itself  
> Frederick only knows Francis as the Dragon, he has been around Francis but he hasn't learned his name.

Doctor Frederick Chilton was no stranger to poking around in someone's head as freely as he pleased. He got a sort of pleasure from it, when all was said and done, and by now it had become a second instinct. He hadn't thought of it as a problem till he had pushed too far into his keeper's past while he was bringing the doctor breakfast one day. Chilton could barely blink in the split second it took for a hand to close around his throat and the ground to fall out from under him, held aloft in a strangling one-handed grasp. The fire behind the Dragon's eyes was enough to send a shiver down Frederick's spine as he desperately clawed at the vice grip steadily cutting off his airflow. The Dragon regarded the writhing thing it held with a dark gaze." You've forgotten your place, pet." He growled, throwing Chilton onto his thin bed with almost no effort. He overshot, however, and the small man hit the wall with a loud yelp. Pain shot through his right shoulder as he whimpered out raspy apologies, but one look from the other let him know it was better to be quiet and take the lesson as given. 

The Dragon didn't soften in its resolve, quickly taking the little thing's throat in it's hand again and feeling how his pulse rabbitted against its palm. It felt how pathetic this unworthy excuse for a man was, using its knee to feel what it knew was the thing's pathetic little erection and apply enough pressure to make Chilton whimper. "Unworthy whore." It growled, tightening its grip on the slender throat and using his free hand to rip away the thin clothes covering him. He was greeted by a tight entrance, already pulsating. The Dragon laughed sharply, prodding at the rim with its finger and drawing broken cries out of its little pet." Is this filthy hole even worthy of my seed?" It, having been in a kimono that now lay crumpled on the floor, ran its cock along over Frederick's hole. If anyone said the size wasn't intimidating, they would be lying through their teeth. Not only did it have length, but it was also noticeably thick, especially around the middle. Just the sight of that monster of a cock was enough to catch the man's breath and get him clenching around nothing. When there wasn't an immediate answer, it took the doctor's jaw in it's grip and forced him to look at it." Answer me!" It demanded, growling. 

  
Chilton whined, knowing what he needed to say but feeling too ashamed to say it. The Dragon grunted in annoyance, grip on Frederick tightening enough to where it would definitely leave bruises. The doctor swallowed thickly, staring into those black eyes due to a lack of other options." It..It is unworthy of your seed." Frederick knew he had done well when the grip on his jaw loosened and he saw the Dragon beginning to line itself up. Chilton keened when he felt the tip of its cock breaching the tight ring of muscle, instinctively pressing down in search of more. Pitying the thing writhing beneath it, the Dragon spit down onto Chilton's entrance as he slammed in the rest of the way sharply. "Look how greedy your cunt is." It growled, placing a hand beside Chilton's head on the mattress and bringing the other back to his throat. "Sucking me in so eagerly." It fucked into the helpless man, basking in the pained noises the doctor was struggling to hold back. It only paused in it's abuse for the minute it took to flip Chilton onto his hands and knees, taking a handful of his hair and giving it a hard pull. Chilton sobbed, trembling enough that he would fall if not for the hand holding his hair tightly. He felt it lean over him, the white hot pain of teeth digging into his shoulder drawing a cry from his lips. He felt blood begin to fall in rivulets from his shoulder, the Dragon quick to lap up what it could reach as it began to thrust impossibly deeper. Chilton seized, back arching as he clenched around the Dragon and came. He never lasted very long, especially under this treatment.

  
The Dragon tugged his hair, laughing sharply as the snap of its hips continued." Pathetic, pitiful little thing. Your punishment isn't over yet." It spoke with mock pity in its voice."It isn't over until I say it is." Chilton's arms gave out, his overstimulated body unable to stand on its own anymore. The only reason he remained aloft as he had been was the strong grip in his hair helping. He pleaded with it to cum, to end his punishment. "I'll be good! Fuck fuck fuck please-" The man whined. The Dragon chuckled in response, reaching forward and gagging Chilton with two fingers hooked into his mouth. "Your needy cunt betrays you, pet. So eager to have your hole filled." Drool ran down Frederick's chin, eyes rolling up into his head as his tongue hung out of his mouth from around the digits. His hips instinctively rocked backwards, the Dragon watching as he fucked himself on its cock with a sort of glee in its eyes." You're so pathetic, fucking back onto me and whining like a whore." Chilton tried to beg around its fingers, tears streaking down his face as he continued to be overstimulated. His scalp burned with the amount of force pulling it back, and a white hot pain shot up his spine with each thrust into his exhausted hole. He moaned as the Dragon bit him again and again, leaving bloody bites anywhere it could reach and lapping up the blood. It grunted with the force it put into snapping its hips, the constant abuse of Chilton's prostate making him get tighter. His neglected cock hung hard and red between his legs, a second round of precum dripping out and down onto the puddle below him. He had come without being touched once, twice by the looks of it, and he was clearly nearing the edge again.  


  


Taking note of this, the Dragon adjusted the angle of his thrusts, aiming them at his walls rather than at his prostate. When Chilton whined, it removed its fingers from his mouth." Tell me what you want, little thing." Frederick, voice high and breathy, started "I can't cum again ple-'' It silenced him with a quick touch to his cock, squeezing it hard enough to make his legs give out. "You can, pet. I know you can." The Dragon leaned down and, in a shockingly soft moment, pressed a kiss to the base of Chilton's neck. Maybe this little thing was beginning to grow on it. The Dragon was starting to understand why Francis insisted on keeping him around. "Just one more time." It gave Chilton's cock a few pumps, pulling out to readjust their position again. The Dragon lay Chilton down on his back, settling between his legs and listening to him whimper. It took pity on the man once more, spitting on it's cock before pressing back inside. The doctor wasn't very coherent by now, speech slurring together. "...Wanna...wanna be full.." He whined softly. The Dragon nodded, fucking into the man just as harshly as before. Frederick's head lay back against the mattress, loud moans streaming from his mouth as he came for the third time. His clenching was enough to send it over the edge, digging its fingers into Frederick's hips and pressing as far in as possible. It groaned as the doctor's hole milked his cock dry. In response, he whined loudly and arched up off the bed. He murmured some barely audible gibberish, gasping when Francis pulled out. 

  


Francis sighed, laying down and pulling Frederick close to his side. "Did you learn your lesson?" He pet the doctor's head, kissing his face a few times. Frederick nodded tiredly, moving to put his head on the man's chest. "Mm..." He yawned, passing out almost immediately. Francis exhaled, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he wrapped himself around the smaller man. "So good for me, pet." Soon, he joined Frederick in sleep and remained asleep for a few hours.


End file.
